


Sixth Grade Sweethearts

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Hide and Seek, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A game of hide and seek cut short.





	Sixth Grade Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We were playing hide and seek, but now I might be freezing to death. Help."

Frank was shivering, too much of a tough guy to put on a jacket. But it was damn cold outside. He decided to admit defeat before he ended up getting hypothermia and dying.

 

"Gerard?" he called, dropping out of the tree.

 

A few yards away, a mop of black hair turned, stark against the white backdrop of their neighborhood. "Frank?" his friend called. "Why'd you come out?"

 

Teeth chattering, Frank whined, "I'm freezing, Gee. Can we go inside? Maybe we can get your mom to make hot chocolate."

 

Gerard smiled. "Okay."

 

They held hands as they trudged through the snow, sixth grade sweethearts with no other plans than to sit in front of the fire and drink hot chocolate. Shyly, Gerard asked, "Frankie? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

 

"My mom says eleven is too young to date," he replied nervously.

 

"When we're older, will you?"

 

Frank smiled. "Yes."

 

Gerard grinned at that. "Okay."

 

"Hurry up, I'm fucking freezing."

 

His best friend giggled. "I told you to wear a jacket."

 

"Shut up."

 

"You shut up, asshole."

 

"Boys!"

 

Gerard's face went red. "Hi, Mom."

 

"Language!" she scolded. "Now come inside before you two freeze to death. I've got hot chocolate on the stove."

 

Frank's face lit up. "Yay!"

 

Hand in hand, the boys ran inside out of the cold.


End file.
